


Have You Ever Danced

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Cas how to slow dance. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever Danced

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay so this is kind of dumb and short and it sucks but it's 12:30 in the morning give me a break. I'll probably write this again, because summer deserves better omg but still.

Dean presses play on the CD player--he refuses to use an iPod--and turns back to Castiel. A single piano starts playing, slow and simple. "Have you ever danced before, Cas?" he asks, sitting next to Cas on the motel bed. It creaks and groans beneath their combined weights, but he ignores it. 

Castiel looks at Dean. "I don't really see the point in it," he says. 

"The point?" Dean stands up, getting directly in front of Cas, "The point is just to dance." Castiel stares up at Dean like he always does.

"You dance.. just to dance?" Castiel doesn't get it. Doesn't everything have a pupose? You work to get money, you get money to pay the bills, you pay bills to live in a house, you live in a house because you can't be exposed to the elements, you can't be exposed to the elements because your body can't handle it, _everything_ has a purpose. That's how it is on earth. You do things so you can get other things. You dance so you can.. dance?

"Well," Dean doesn't really know how to explain dancing to an angel. You just... dance. "Sometimes you dance because you just want to, but sometimes... sometimes you dance because you're happy. And sometimes you dance because it just feels right. Sometimes you dance with someone, because you don't know how else to say, 'Hey! I like you.' And sometimes you dance with your family, because it's a wedding and that's what you do."

"Oh," Castiel says. "Well, why can't you just say 'hey, I like you'?"

"It's not that you can't, It's just.. dance with me?" Dean wets his lips and holds out his hand to Castiel. Castiel's eyes widen and his eyes dart around the room.

"Oh. I can't. I mean, I don't know how to dance." Castiel says, looking at a crack in the wall.

"I'll teach you." Dean shakes his hand a little to get Cas' attention again. Castiel looks at him, pleading with his eyes. _Don't make me do this._ Dean gives an encouraging smile, even though he feels like holing up in the bathroom until Sammy gets back. With a sigh, Castiel takes Dean's hand and stands up. Dean's smile gets wider, and he leads Cas to the middle of the room. 

On the CD, someone has started singing along with the piano, but it's so soft you can't really tell what they're saying. Or maybe they're not saying anything at all, Dean couldn't really care less at this point. He guides Cas' hands up to his shoulders, and puts his own on Cas' hips. "This is generally what it's supposed to look like," he says, "except you sway." 

"You just sway?" Castiel says, looking curiously up at Dean.

"Well, _yeah_ ," Dean swallows. He's never been this awkward before. Everything just comes so easily to him, and now it just.. doesn't. 

"Okay." Castiel starts rocking back and forth, his feet never leaving the floor. Dean chuckles.

"Not like that, Cas. You kind of.. well, you have to move your feet, for one. And you need to.." Dean pulls Cas' body closer to his own, moving his hands from Cas' hips to his lower back, "there." 

"Okay."

Castiel listens to the music, finding a rhythm and swaying his hips with it. He's probably better than Dean already, although neither of them would admit it. Dean goes along with Cas, smiling softly and thinking of all the shades of blue in his eyes. The song has grown louder, the piano joined by an actual band, and the singer is.. _singing._ "Why are we dancing together, Dean?" Castiel asks. Dean is standing so close he could count the freckles that are smattered across his cheeks and nose. 

"Um," Dean blushes, why does he have to be so human? Why can't he just say, 'Hey, I like you'? 

Castiel stares up at Dean, who's just a bit taller than him. "We're dancing, because," Dean looks away, trying to think of an acceptable answer. Castiel just stares. _Son of a bitch,_ Dean thinks. "We're dancing, because I like you, Castiel. And I don't know how else to tell you."

"Oh," Castiel says, looking away from Dean. He smiles down at their feet. "I like you, too, Dean."

Dean nods, his face still serious. He hadn't expected this. He didn't think the plan through this far. Well, he did, but it always ended with Castiel poofing himself to Antartica or something. He didn't expect Castiel to _like him back._ Dean just decides to go with it, though, and presses his lips to Cas'. "Oh," Castiel says against Dean's lips. Then he kisses Dean back with a surprising amount of experience for an angel. The song has reached it's end, and just the piano is playing again. Dean smiles when they part, thinking that must be the best song he's ever heard. He pulls Cas so his body is completely pressed up against his own. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's neck and lays his head on Dean's chest. "This is nice," he says, "I like dancing." 

"Yeah," Dean agrees, "me too."


End file.
